potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:1.24.34.0
In this milestone we introduce the new Jenny Bay! Come check out this bustling, British port with exciting things to see around every corner. Also new this milestone are PVP Bounty Titles. After you sink a large amount of other players, you may purchase pvp titles at the MOV exchange shop. Once purchased, they may be accessed from the personal tab in your character sheet. We have also created two new Skirmish rooms! Seek your way around, back your enemies into corners and set up ambushes in the Hedge Maze! Do you love Vulcan’s Caldera? Then you’ll adore our new skirmish room Fort Spire! Release Notes for 1.23.35.0 are here. Known Issues: * We have made a change to the Max Visible Avatars setting. The Default is now 120, and the maximum is 200. We are still making determinations on the exact numbers, so these may not be final. This change may not be apparent unless you reset your preferences, however, let us know if you see any problems! Differences between 1.23.35.0 and 1.24.34.0 include but aren’t limited to: Ships / Outfitting * ‘Sultan’ Flute: The ship deed was displaying some internal text instead of the ship’s description. Fixed! * ‘Dromedary’ Hellbrand Indiaman was a different level than its captured version. Fixed! Ship Combat / Skills * Freetrader skill, Skilled Negotiator was not giving the proper amount of commendations. Fixed! Swashbuckling * Fencing skills, Heart Thrust and Trompement had the same icon. Fixed! Missions * Added a statue in the shop in St. John’s to honor Remus. The statue spouts one of ten “helpful” economy tutorial quotes when clicked! * Tutorial Claim Prize: Commendation For Courage was listed as Commendations Of Courage and therefore could not be completed. Fixed! * Port Conquest missions could not be turned in when a port was in a Raided state. Fixed! The mission turn in location has also been changed to the Magistrate of the port. * Beauty and the Beast. Gustav’s entrance audio and some of Trapper Faye’s audio was missing. Fixed! * Black Flags or Dread Saints: There was a typo in the mission description text. Fixed! * Burdens of Command: Fixed errors in mission text as well as an error with the EOs. * Deals on Wheels: Fixed a misspelling in the title received for completing this Freetrader career mission. * Don’t Drink and Dig: One of the digable patches did not play the digging animation. Fixed! * Grim Raiders: The ship’s cabin was the wrong time of day. Fixed! * Island of Fire: The Varyag Guard ship was the incorrect nationality. Fixed! * Lower your Sights: Mission EOs were completing early. Fixed! * Old Money: There are cultists who are interactable but have nothing to say. Fixed! * Pardon Me!: Mission could not be entered from inside Nassau. Fixed! * The Guns of Del Morro: There was a minor typo in the mission turn in text. Fixed! * Translation, Please: The violinists in the room could not be heard due to mission music. Fixed! Economy * Libre’s Powdered Rum: There was a typo in the item description. Fixed! * We have increased the expiration of auction storage from 28 days to 45 days. Open Sea * Loot: Small Box of Quality Charcoal was too rare. Fixed! PvP / Port Contention * We clarified the language on the dialog box that appears when a Defender in a port battle dies after the attackers have killed the Garrison Commander. It no longer refers to the Port Battle as a mission. * If an opponent abandons ship in a PVP battle, the win wasn’t being counted toward PVP Bounty missions. Fixed! Art / Sound * Made some adjustments to the fort entrance in Vulcan’s Caldera. * Female ‘Long Gloves’ no longer disappear as they get further from the camera. * Bartica: Beatrice Firth’s hat changed colors depending on your distance from her. Fixed! * Fort Spire: Cannons were not firing with particle effects. Fixed! * There is new, more subtle/varied footstep audio for cobblestone streets. * Port Royal: The Privateer clubhouse had very little sound. Audio has been added! * Sabanqui: There were a few NPC that were standing in the same spot. Fixed! UI * The click location for the NPCs lines up better with where they really are, especially for sitting NPCs. * Using Reset All in preferences while in full screen mode could cause issues with the sky. Fixed! * Adjusting video preferences could cause the ocean to be seen in some towns. Fixed! * Fixed the respawn triggers to not say “Press X to use” in Swashbuckling Skirmishes. Stability / Performance * Fixed a zone server crash that could occur while interacting with treasure maps in the open sea. Misc * Updated translations from SOE. Category:Patch Notes